


Surrender Your Fate

by KaiaSinclair



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBT, M/M, Mobsters, Multi, New York City, Prohibition, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Sex, Smut, Violence, different era, different place, different time, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaSinclair/pseuds/KaiaSinclair
Summary: Giovanni is the heir to the Palandrani empire that controls all of Brooklyn, NY. His mother, Sharon calls a meeting of all the big families in NY to regulate laws and conditions for each family's territory. In walks, someone he just saw last night that he hates already but now has to work with because he is the heir to his family's empire, Maxwell Caldwell. Cue the drama





	Surrender Your Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Another Craquaria fic that I have to put way more thought into like the era and the challenges of the mafia back then so this one is going to be a bit less smut, more plot.

“Giovanni, come on we are going to be late,” one of Giovanni’s henchmen called from behind as he was looking up at the sky, his fedora blocking the sun from his eyes. He turned around slowly, dreading going to the meeting with the Big Boss.

“I really don’t feel like going though,” Giovanni whined to himself, walking slowly back towards his group of men. One of the guys opened his mouth to say something but another guy silenced him saying that Giovanni isn’t in the mood to hear it today.

“Shh, he’s not in the mood right now,” One of the henchmen put his finger to his lips, but Giovanni had already seen. He glared up at the two that were talking.

“You got a problem with me?” Giovanni scowled up with a menacing glare and the two henchmen who were much bigger than him cowered and started to apologize profusely.

“No no sir, not at all, we are only lowly henchmen, please don’t hurt us,” One of the henchmen begged, knowing that Giovanni’s temperament was really unpredictable sometimes. Giovanni just looked at him like he was trash then pushed past him, hands in pockets, making his way back to the club where he had to have a sit down with the Boss and some of the heads of the other mafias that run parts of New York. 

“What’s the year again?” Giovanni asked one of the henchmen that followed behind him, their hulky fingers practically covering his shadow. They all looked at each other wondering who would answer until one spoke up in a timid voice, trying to check his tone to make sure it was not out of line. 

“It’s 1922 sir,” He said in a slow manner, his deep voice seemed really soft for a guy so big and muscular. Giovanni looked to the sky again, still making his way up to the club.

“Man, these years go by fast,” Giovanni said to himself. He was only 22 years old and had owned three clubs, although some think it’s because he is the only child of the famed Mafia Boss, Sharon Palandrani who took over all of Brooklyn, leaving the remaining parts of New York for the others. 

“Why the fuck do I have to sit in this dumb ass meeting?” Giovanni took out a cigarette while walking, and lit it, inhaling the smoke to try and calm his nerves. He rubbed his head, wondering why they needed to have a meeting in the first place when his mother had taken over Brooklyn, which is a pretty big territory. He finally got to the club, Featherweight, an antique-styled parlor with a secret room downstairs, for when they sold alcohol and women for favors. Many people came here, such as politicians, actors, athletes, all run of the mill folk, just wanting to enjoy themselves. Sharon ran that bar and made quite a big profit off of it. Giovanni really did admire his mother for not only becoming such a popular person in all of NY but also being the one of the only women in charge of the business. 

Giovanni strolled through the parlor, taking in the guests that were on the top floor before approaching the bartender. 

“Mrs. Needles would like some ice cream with sprinkles,” Giovanni said, as that was the secret sentence to get access to the downstairs room. The bartender looked at him and then pulled a lever, opening a door that was hidden away, and nodding to say it was okay to go ahead in there. Giovanni nodded back as a thank you. The bartender already knew Giovanni like most people did, but he still had to use the password. Everyone did, and if they didn’t know it, they were sent out immediately, and if they refused to leave...well, they ended up missing. Most likely at the bottom of a lake or a river or in a barrel of acid, either way their bodies were never found. Most of the cops in the city were paid and controlled by different sanctions of the mafia too.

Giovanni made his way down, it being significantly empty for the sit down meeting. There were some people there already. There was Roy Haylock, who owned a chain of stores where all the mobsters got their suits from, there was Adore, his wife, then there was Chad Micheals and his daughter Morgan Michaels, Head of the Michaels Empires in Manhattan. There was Sutan, who was part of the Gemini franchise, and his partner Raven who was more like a right-hand woman. He knew Asia O’Hara of the O’Hara empire wouldn’t be there because she had a funeral to plan. Unfortunately some goonie put a hit out on her son Phoenix O’Hara, and actually succeeded. 

Giovanni took a seat next to his mother, feeling tired and hungry from all the partying and drinking he did last night.

“Giovanni, how are you doing?” His mother asked, putting on a straight face while they waited for their final guest. Giovanni sat up slowly and folded his hands on the long wooden table.

“I’m alright just a hangover, I almost got into with this guy, but he was crafty and slipped from my fingers,” Giovanni said, taking off his fedora and scratching his head, trying not to look up at the lights that were right over him. His mother nodded her head, wanting to get the meeting over with herself for she had a few things she had to do.

In walked the last guest, a tall dark-skinned man by the name of Christopher Caldwell, in charge of the Caldwell empire located in Harlem, with someone he honestly thought he would never see again. His mouth dropped at the sight of the man in a white suit and hat that he had a “conversation” with at the club last night.

“Oh hell no, what the fuck is this prick doing here?” Giovanni yelled, pointing directly at the guy, calling him all types of names still fuming from the previous night. Sharon looked at him with shock in her eyes, pulling him back down and calm him wondering what he was honestly thinking.  
“Giovanni, calm yourself, I taught you better than that,” Sharon said, frustrated that he was acting like a child, but Giovanni refused to be silent.

“This motherfucker was talking all this shit last night, but bitch I can go now,” Giovanni took off his suit jacket, approaching the man fast with intention when Mr. Caldwell stepped in front of him, hoping to get Giovanni to sit back down.

“Mr. Palandrani, if you would be so kind as to not hit my son and take your seat,” Mr. Caldwell said with a glare. He didn’t want to start anything before the meeting could even conduct. Although, his son stepped from behind Mr. Caldwell, right in Giovanni’s face. He was slightly shorter than Giovanni but much much stronger than him. His hair was cut short and it was red like fire. His skin was a pinkish tint. 

“It’s okay, father, I got this,” the guy said, as his father took his seat while everyone watched the two young men, wondering what would happen.

“My name is Maxwell Caldwell, heir to the Caldwell empire, pleased to meet you again Mr. Palandrani,” Maxwell said in a cool and smooth tone, then went around Giovanni to take a seat on the right side of his father. Giovanni had froze from what it seemed like anger, not only was he embarrassing himself but his mother’s reputation. He decided it wasn’t even worth it right now and went back to take a seat,

“Alright, now that that’s over with, let’s get to this meeting,” Sharon said, folding her hands and having a serious expression on her face. The day going by as everyone tried to come to terms and conditions with the city of NY.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos seriously, especially for this one, I am not as confident.


End file.
